Inuyasha and the Gang in DisneyWorld
by MisakiTheHanyou67
Summary: OC WARNING! As Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Sesshomaru, Rin, Takeo, Aiko, Takashi, and Misaki all go to DisneyWorld for a whole week, the group gets to experience Kagome's time and how they have fun! Please review, though no flames. Thank you!
1. Welcome to the Ride

**Inuyasha and the gang in Disneyworld!**

Stormy: This is a gift for my friend Madison! Me and her love InuYasha, we have OC's inspired by the show/manga, and I figured why not mention them in a story with the gang? Like in our fantasies.

If you don't want to read this, I understand, I normally don't enjoy reading other people's stories if they have a LOT of OC stuff in there, but if you do, I'm very happy!

Alright, let me introduce you to the two main OC's and two background OC's!

**Misaki**-_ My OC, a red haired, eared, and tailed, Hanyou with bright red eyes. Enjoys pixy-stix and sometimes goes through the bone-eaters well to visit Kagome and go shopping with her. She is a very happy-go-lucky character, yet can get mad easily, yet not as quickly as Inuyasha or Aiko. She is 16._

**Aiko-**_ Madison's OC, a white haired with red bangs Hanyou with golden eyes. In this story, although not mentioned, she is Inuyasha's long lost sister. Though they really don't share a nice Brother-Sister relationship. She tends to be very clingy on Misaki's and Inuyasha's dog ears, and loves playing with Shippo's tail. She is 14._

**Takashi-** _Misaki's boyfriend, a cat demon….weird how they hooked up right? Dogs and cats usually don't get along well…He has black hair, ears, tail, and has bright lavender eyes. He can be grumpy over little things, but not too often. He is 17._

**Takeo- **_A full tiger demon and Aiko's boyfriend. Not liked by Inuyasha at all because of dating his sister. He is very sweet to Aiko and doesn't make her upset at all. All in all, a nice man. He is…I think 15._

Stormy: Okay enough with the damn background stories! Let's get this show on the road!

-  
"Kagome.."

"Kagome.."

"KAGOME!"

"WHAT THE HECK, INUYASHA?!" Kagome screamed, making Inuyasha jump.

"What are we doing here? I mean, I know we're going to Dis-nay-Wurld but what the fuck is this?" He pointed to the jet, for he had no clue what is was.

"This is an airplane, Inuyasha. It is going to fly us over to DisneyWorld." Kagome said.

"Really? How far does it take us up?" Sango asked.

"Above the clouds." Kagome dumbed it down enough for all to understand.

"Quite interesting, Lady Kagome! Your land is very intelligent!" Miroku complimented.

"Hah, only in technology. The people over here have no common sense." Kagome sighed.

"You mean there all like Inuyasha?! How do you stand here, Kagome!" Shippo had just been pounded by Inuyasha and Kagome had sat him before walking on the plane.

"Uh, so where do we sit?" Misaki asked her dog ears twitching underneath her blue and white baseball cap.

"Okay…" Kagome got out her list and read who sat with who.

**-Inuyasha and Kagome**

**-Miroku and Sango**

**-Takashi and Misaki**

**-Takeo, Aiko, Shippo**

Each seat had only two seats, except for the last seat on the right, which had three.

As Aiko, Takeo, and Shippo sat down, Aiko managed to see a familiar white-haired youkai with a small little girl.

"SESSHY!" Aiko waved and Sesshomaru flinched, although only a little.

"Shut up, half-breed. It is Lord Sesshomaru, not "Sesshy", do not call me that. Ever." Sesshomaru growled.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, what are you doing here, Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha turned behind his seat to see his evil half-brother.

"LORD SESSHOMARU LISTENED TO YOU GUISES CONVERSATION ABOUT COMING HERE SO I ASKED HIM IF WE COULD COME ALONG!" Rin said cheerfully.

"That's wonderful, Rin! Have you enjoyed the plane ride so far?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah! Look at all the white snow!" Rin examined out the window and awed at the clouds.

"They aren't snow, Rin. These are clouds, we're above them. We're in the sky." Sesshomaru and Kagome said together.

"REALLY! Wow!" Rin's smile grew bigger.

Just then they heard a SLAP coming from rows ahead of Takeo, Aiko, and Shippo.

"DAMNED HENTAI!" Sango growled.

"Sango, I can explain-"

"Sir, please remain hands in your own seat at this time." The male flight-attendant said.

A seat behind them, were Misaki and Takashi, Takashi on the inside and Misaki on the outside.

"Ugh, I'M HUNGRY!" Misaki fidgeted around like an idiot.

"Shut up, pup! We'll ask the female flight-attendant to get you food in a minute."

"WHY THE FEMALE? ARE YOU FUCKING CHEATING ON ME?!" Misaki growled. This chick needed food. FAST.

"No! Just the male flight-attendant seems…intimidating."

"…Yeah, because only intimidating male flight-attendants would be reading 'Cat Fancy' magazines." Misaki rolled her eyes.

"EVEN A MORE REASON NOT TO TRUST HIM! HE MIGHT BE PLANNING ON EATING A CAT!" Takashi hissed.

"Whatever. Miss?" Misaki called out the girl flight attendant.

"Yes, what can I get for you?" The flight attendant asked.

"I'm hungry. What do you have?" Misaki asked.

"We have a bag full of Pixy-Stix-"

"BITCH GIVE ME THE FUCKING PIXY-STIX!" Misaki snapped and the flight attendant threw her 3 bags before rushing out of the aisle.

"Couldn't you have been nicer?" Takashi asked.

"The bitch was being too slow…" Misaki grumbled.

**-Back with InuYasha and Kagome-**

"Hey Wench." Inuyasha grumbled.

"Yes, dog-boy?" Kagome groaned.

"How long is this flight?" Inuyasha asked.

"Seeming how far we are from Florida already…about 5 hours." Kagome said.

"5 HOURS! HOW THE FUCK AM I SUPPOSED TO-" Inuyasha was cut off by Kagome's hand.

"SHUT UP! Can't you be civilized for ONCE?" Kagome whispered loudly.

"Keh." Inuyasha crossed his arms and sat back in his chair.

Kagome sighed, and brought out a pack of Sour Patch Kids **(What I'm eating it now and I want her to too.)** and started eating it, making Inuyasha curious.

"What is that?" Inuyasha pointed his clawed finger at Kagome.

"Sour patch kids." She said, eating a green one.

"YOU'RE EATING KIDS?! OH MY GOD , KAGOME, STOP! STOP! THIS ISN'T YOU-"  
"INUYASHA! THEY ARE REAL KIDS! THEY'RE FREAKING CANDY!" She scolded, thinking at how much he was going to be 'sat' when they were off the plane.

"Oh.." His voice trailed off.

**-With Takeo, Aiko, and Shippo-**

"I'm bored!" Aiko whined with Shippo and Takeo sighed.

'Don't get angry, don't get angry.." Takeo kept telling himself.

"AREN'T YOU LISTENING TO US, TAKEO?" Shippo complained and Takeo wished for more than anything to shove a couple of Misaki's pixy-stix in his mouth before breaking the window and throwing him out there.

"I. Am. Listening. Dears." He growled out.

"I think you just need a HAPPY face!" Aiko moved her fingers to Takeo's face and made the corners of his mouth smile, and when she released her fingers, he was still smiling.

"Better!" She giggled and started nomming on a cookie.

"Can I have one?" Shippo asked.

"NO!" Aiko growled.

"WHY NOT!?"

_'Here we go again…'_ Takeo thought.

**-Miroku and Sango-**

"Miroku…"

"Hm?"

"Thanks for agreeing with me to go with Kagome, it wouldn't be the same with you." Sango blushed.

"You're welcome, Sango. Anytime." Miroku landed his hand on Sango and gave it a gentle squeeze before resting on it.

"Miroku…" Sango's voice trailed off.

"What's wrong?" Miroku looked at her, with curiosity in his eyes.

She leaned up and pecked him on the cheek, before turning her head away and looking at the window, not expecting what was going to happen next.

Miroku smiled at the red-faced girl, and kissed her on the forehead before separating and resting back into his seat. **(Miroku: THAT WAS IT?! Stormy: What did you think you were going to make love on an airplane!?)**

**-Back to the chaos of Takashi and Misaki-**

"BAHAAHAHAHAHA!" Misaki was laughing like a maniac thanks to the whole 3 bags containing 64 pixy-stix. So if you take 3 and times it by 64…. You can say she had a total of..192 pixy-stix.

"SHUT UP MISAKI! Just look at the window or something!" **Bad idea.**

*Insert Bridesmaid reference here***"AHH! THERE IS A WOMAN OUTSIDE OF THE AIRPLANE! HELP! HELP!" **She got out of her seat an announced the foolery of her hallucination over the microphone of the plane. Everyone started panicking and Kagome gave Misaki the WTF face. It was chaos. Takeo and Aiko had this discussion on him being an 'Air-marshal', and Sesshomaru and Rin gave looks at Misaki like; "Dude, are you okay?" and Miroku and Sango were making out. The flight-attendant in charge looked at saw nothing and growled at the red-haired hanyou and sat her back down.

It was a LONG plane ride.

**-End of Chapter 1-**

Stormy: This is going to be short story, just remember that, guys!

Misaki: I SWEAR. THAT WOMAN WAS OUTSIDE OF THE PLANE!

Everyone: Sure she was, Misaki, sure…


	2. Bus Problem

**-Chapter 2-**

**Stormy: Sorry it took my so long, guys! I just finished two other INUKAG stories, so it took me a while to update these! Please read 'The Stupid Play' and 'The Pirate and the Princess' and if you get done with 'The Stupid Play' feel free to read the first chapter of its sequel, 'The Stupid Prom'. Alright I'll shut up now! Enjoy!**

**(Kagome's P.O.V)**

Holy shit. All those people- and demons, are coming with me to Disneyworld, how the hell am I gonna make it through this?

"Mommy!" Shippo came up to my shoulder.

"Yes, Shippo?" I asked.

"What the heck is that giant moving thing over there?!" Shippo said, frightened.

"That's the bus, Shippo. After we fly on a plane, we need to take a bus to get to the actual amusement park." I told him.

"What? I thought we were going to Disneyworld! Not an amusement park!" Shippo whined.

"They're the same thing." Misaki stepped in.

"How did you know THAT?" I asked, Misaki's a demon. How the heck would she know about Disneyworld?

"Please, if I am to vacation somewhere, I better fucking know everything about that place!" She grinned happily.

"Okay, whatever, let's go on the bus!" Inuyasha huffed, and went up to the bus. The WRONG bus.

"SHIT, INUYASHA! WRONG FUCKING BUS!" Here, I was cursing, in a place filled with kids. Not a great impression on Mickey mouse.

"BIG BROTHER!" Aiko called.

"Ah, as you see here, kids, this is an extraordinary moment when you all get to see my grumbling asshole brother on the wrong bus! Ah! And we're not the only Feudal Era passengers here! Look!" Sesshomaru laughed, and pointed to his brother and….KOUGA?!

**(Inuyasha's P.O.V)**

"SHIT! THE DOORS CLOSED! KAGOME!" I wanted to run out, but I'd be afraid Kagome would sit my ass for breaking a window…and maybe the driver's limbs, face, neck, etc.

"Hey mutt-face!" I heard a rather familiar voice behind me.

"KOUGA?!" What the FUCK was he doing here?

"YEP! How are you, dog-breath? You better be taking care of MY Kagome!" He shouted in my face.

"She ain't yours, flea-bag, and she's fine. What are you doing here?" I asked, after banging him on the head.

"Taking Ayame to the Disney Cruise. DUR!" He said.

"C-CRUISE?! SHIT! I'M SO ON THE WRONG BUS!" I scrambled to the nearest window, not caring if we were already driving and- uh, well I broke the window and came back to the station.

"FUCK! I can't see Kagome!" I started looking around and then spotted Sesshomaru's fluffy thingy. Yeah, it sucks when I'm his only half-brother and even I don't even know what the hell that thing is. I grabbed onto it, and went inside.

"Damn, brother. I thought you wouldn't have made it." Sesshomaru smirked.

"Oh shut up." I grumbled and sat next to Kagome.

"INUYASHA! OH SHIT! You scared me, I thought you were going to- and then I'd have to- OMG-"

Did I just hear this right?

DID KAGOME JUST CUSS?!

"KAGOME!" I shouted.

"…What?" Her head tilted to the side.

"I'm so proud of you!" I squeezed her tight, she grows up so fast.

"…Why?" She blushed.

"YOU FINALLY CUSSED!" I let go of her and laughed.

"Sit, asshole."

**BAM**

"Never mind." I grumbled.

"So, I saw Kouga, what is he doing here?" She asked.

"The flea-bag is taking his mate to the Disney Cruise, probably for their mating anniversary or something." I shrugged.

"Aw, that's sweet!" Misaki started squirming around again and I sighed.

"How do you put up with her?" I asked Takashi, who was currently rubbing his temples.

"I don't know." He replied.

"Misaki, you should probably calm down.." Aiko eyed her best friend.

"CALM? I'M PREFECTLY CALM!" Misaki bounced.

"No. No you're not." Takeo said.

As we finally got off the bus, Misaki ran straight out.

"I FEEL PRETTY! OH SO PRETTY!" She wailed.

"OH GOD, SHE'S HEADING TOWARD MICKEY MOUSE!" I heard Kagome scream.

Mickey Mouse?

Oh god.

NOT MICKEY MOUSE!

She ran up to Mickey, and right then, she said the lyrics that scarred Mickey and the kids for the rest of their lives.

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, WHORES AND SLUTS, STEP RIGHT UP, BEHIND THIS CURTAIN, IS WHERE ALL YOUR FANTASIES COME TO LIFE! THIS IS A PLACE WHERE YOU CAN ESCAPE…WELCOME TO DISNEYLAND!" She screamed right in Mickey's ear.

"Actually, it's 'Disneyworld'." Sesshomaru corrected.

"THAT'S WHAT YOU'RE WORRIED ABOUT?!" Kagome screetched, making Aiko , Takeo, Takashi, and I flatten our ears.

Here we are, seeing our best friend screaming Blood on the Dance Floor in front of Mickey Mouse and the security guards.

"Oh shit."

**-End of Chapter 2-**

**Stormy: Sorry for not updating my stories guys, I'm losing inspiration..**

**Misaki: HERE! *throws several paint buckets on my head***

**Stormy: WHAT THE HELL?!**

**Misaki: YOU'RE A RAINBOW NOW! NOW YOU CAN DO THAT THING….what's it called? OH YEAH! IMAGINATION!**

**Stormy: ….you're gonna be the death of me. I swear.**


End file.
